


Ку-ку

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitting, Chaos, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre-Series, Snacks & Snack Food, Бебиситтинг, Снэки и закуски, Хаос, преканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Гранат впервые присматривает за Стивеном в одиночку — вот только она на самом деле не одна.
Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Ку-ку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peekaboo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114719) by [Duck_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Oriella.  
> Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

Он на кухонной стойке. Он в холодильнике. Он взбирается на телепорт. Он на лестнице. Он на диване. Он снаружи. Он снова в доме. Он на крыше. Он на полу. Он на телевизоре.

Её виденье будущего не поспевает за ним; у неё от этого раскалывается голова. Любое место, куда в её видении ползёт Стивен, мутнеет, меняется, пропадает — он и там, и уже нет. Для годовалого ребёнка Стивен перемещается практически со световой скоростью.

Она спешит к лестнице наверх, перехватить его, пока он не поранился, но он вновь выскальзывает из её рук, оставляя за собой хаос и беспорядок. 

— Ну же, малыш, — уговаривает она его, спеша следом, — хочешь яблочное пюре? Вкусное пюре?

Он не хочет.

Он уже опять внизу, радостно исследует подушки на диване. Она уверена, что успеет, но этот демонёнок уже карабкается к окну.

— О нет, и не думай, — Гранат прыгает вперёд, и вот он наконец пойман. — Ха! Теперь давай посидим тихо и подождём, пока не вернутся Жемчуг и Аметист. — Она опускает его, поворачивается к окну — убедиться, что оно закрыто.

Это была ошибка.

За ту секунду, что потребовалась ей, Стивен уже успевает исчезнуть.

— Стивен? — она оглядывает комнату. — Стивен? — ни следа.

Гранат обыскивает комнату, уже представляя, как будет объяснять Грэгу и Самоцветам, что потеряла их ребёнка, и обнаруживает Стивена, с улыбкой притаившегося за телепортом.

— Ты маленькое чудовище, — с широкой улыбкой подхватывает она его на руки. Убрав очки, она подмигивает ему, показывает язык. Стивен хихикает. — Пошли, покормим тебя, — Гранат относит его на кухню и усаживает на детский стульчик.

Она не сводит с него глаз, на ощупь доставая из холодильника пакет с пюре. Продолжая не сводить глаз, вскрывает пакет и кладёт пюре перед ним.

Он моргает, переводит взгляд с пюре на Гранат, снова на пюре, снова на Гранат. Стучит своим маленьким детским кулачком, и Гранат осознаёт, что она забыла: ложку.

— Сейчас, — она тянется за ложкой. Но, когда поворачивается обратно к Стивену, его уже нет.

— Стивен!

Гранат выскакивает из-за стойки и видит, что он ползёт прямиком к лестнице. Застонав, она устремляется к нему. 

— Стивен, — вздыхает она, — ты мог бы постараться не усложнять всё. У меня ведь только две... — она опускает глаза на свои самоцветы. — ...руки.

Минуту спустя Стивен уже опять сидит на стуле. Рубин играет в «эта свинка» с его пальцами ног, а Сапфир достаёт ложку.

— Он такой маленький, — говорит Рубин, и Стивен хихикает. — Он потом станет больше?

— Да, — отвечает Сапфир. Рубин подсаживает её на стойку, чтобы она могла покормить Стивена.

— Но насколько?

— Больше, чем сейчас, — она протягивает Стивену ложку, полную пюре, и улыбается тому, как его маленькие глаза загораются, словно звёзды. — Он правда милый. Не надо было называть его чудовищем.

— Ой, но он и есть чудовище, — Рубин щекочет его ноги, и Стивен визжит от смеха. — Маленькое-премаленькое Стивеночудище!

— Прекрати, — говорит Сапфир, но тоже смеётся. — А то он всё измажет. — И в этот момент Стивен опрокидывает пюре с подноса, и оно разлетается по всему полу. — Я же говорила.

Рубин вздыхает.

— Я уберу.

Закончив с пюре, Рубин присоединяется к устроившимся на диване Сапфир и Стивену.

— Он всё пытается жевать мои волосы, — сообщает Сапфир, оттягивая прядь волос изо рта Стивена.

— Это потому, что ты такая сладкая, — Рубин целует её. — Дай посмотреть. Иди сюда, Стивен, — она передвигается так, чтобы Стивен оказался между ними. — Хочешь поиграть? — Она закрывает его глаза. — Где Стивен? Где-е-е же Стивен? А вот он! — Стивен хихикает. Рубин закрывает своё лицо. — Где Рубин? Где же Рубин? — она убирает руку. — А вот она я!

Они играют так ещё с полчаса, и Сапфир с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдает за ними. Захваченный игрой в исчезающую Рубин Стивен наконец-то сидит спокойно.

— Я хочу попробовать, — Сапфир поворачивает Стивена к себе, поднимает руки к лицу. — Где Сапфир? Где же я? Куда делась Сапфир? — Стивен смеётся. И затем Сапфир открывает лицо, демонстрируя свой глаз. — Вот она я!

И Стивен принимается плакать.

— О нет, — она протягивает дрожащие руки к Стивену. — О нет, я всё испортила.

— Ой, да брось, — Рубин подтягивает к себе Стивена и медленно покачивает его. — Всё хорошо. У Сапфир только один глаз. Как у тебя только один нос, — она дотрагивается до его носа. Стивен всхлипывает. — С Сапфир всё нормально. Видишь?

— Я в порядке, Стивен.

— Давай, покажи ему свой глаз ещё раз.

— _Нет_.

Стивен всё ещё хлюпает носом.

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, — заверяет его Рубин. — Она не страшная. Она прекрасная, — даже спустя столько времени Сапфир до сих пор краснеет от подобных слов. — Знаешь, что тебя поможет? Пожевать волосы Саффи.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он жевал мои волосы.

— М-м-м, видишь? Вкуснющие волосы.

— Рубин.

Стивен больше не проявляет интереса к волосам, но, по крайней мере, он перестал плакать.

— Всё в порядке. Я больше не буду показывать тебе свой глаз, — обещает Сапфир.

— Он привыкнет к нему, — Рубин откидывается на спинку дивана, глядя на них. — Однажды.

Когда Жемчуг и Аметист возвращаются домой, их приветствует широко улыбающаяся Гранат с не менее радостным Стивеном на руках.

— Как провели время? — интересуется Аметист, взмахнув своим новым топором в опасной близости от Гранат и Стивена.

— Великолепно.

Жемчуг с виноватым видом сходит с телепорта. 

— Прости, что пришлось оставить тебя с ним одну.

— Я не одна, — Гранат перекидывает ей Стивена. — Но укладывать его будете сами, — и затем уходит к себе.


End file.
